First Time I Saw Her
by Annabel13Lyn
Summary: This all started when I took a wrong turn in Dallas, Texas trying to get back to the camp before the sun came up. There it was; the little yellow home that looked like a doll house with it's a wraparound porch. On the front step she stood in a little green sun dress crying.
1. Chapter 1

This all started when I took a wrong turn in Dallas, Texas trying to get back to the camp before the sun came up. There it was; the little yellow home that looked like a doll house with it's a wraparound porch. On the front step she stood in a little green sun dress crying. She couldn't have been any older than seven. I was only watching her for a few minutes, yet tome it seemed like hours, maybe days. Finally, an older lady came out yelling, "Mary-Alice get your ass back in this house! Why in God's name are you even up?"

The tall woman towered +over the girl. Their hair was identical, long and as black as night. Before the girl, or asthe older lady called her, Mary- Alice, could get up, she was grabbed her by the arm. Jerking her away from her safe little seat on the porch, the little girl responded with, "You and Papa woke me up, when y'all were fighting.. I.. I was scared.." she mumbled, the fear gushing off her in waves. Her eyes were on her feet, as though she was afraid to even look her mother in the eye.

"Mary-Alice, you were dreamin'. Me and your daddy were not fightin'." Even though that's what the mother said, you didn't have to have my ability to know that she was lying. The little girl bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

The smell was unlike anything I'd ever smelled. It was inviting -mouth watering- but there was something different about it… I couldn't put my finger on it. It was something I'd never experienced in my years as a vampire. I wouldn't even know how to explain it.. Whatever is was it shocked me enough not to go after her and drain her right then and there.

As they went into what they thought was the safety of their house, I ran. I ran like I'd never run before. I needed to get back to the camp to give Maria the assessment of the town. Yet, most of all I need to think. I've lost count of how many years I've been a vampire. I've lost count on how many men and women I've slaughtered to keep myself alive. And hell even to this day I don't think I've wanted to protect anyone.

Not until the blue eyed angel of a child I just saw. I want nothing more than to protect her from the horror that the world really is. By the time I got to the camp, Maria was waiting for me outside, her long black hair reaching almost her waist, and her red eyes staring daggering into my figure as i slowed my run into a human walk.

"So? What could have possibly made you take so long?" she snapped as soon as I got in arms length.

"I wanted it to be an accurate assessment." I lie easy to her. After all these years, I didn't give two flying monkeys about her weekly assessments. Maria started to snap, but I found myself not even listening to her. I was thinking about the little girl who was called _Mary-Alice_.

Ok thanks for reading.. sorry its short but if you happen to like it then all you need to do it review and maybe ill make, another chapter!(: thanks lots

_Anny3


	2. The First Time I Met Him

There I was sitting on the steps to the porch, watching the rain fall. My now short hair, was clung to my face, and my hoodie was now soaked. Yet with all this I couldnt care, I just wanted to disappire, just for a little bit. Everything in my life has always been the same, Mom and Dad have always fought, kids at school thought I was a freak, I just wanted to disappear from everything.

Before I knew it my feet were taking me into the woods that surounded my house. There was a little clearing, a little ways in thats were I was heading. My black boots squashing down the thorn bushes that threaten to cut me. The woods were thick and green, even with the heavy rain, and dark clouds it was beautiful.

The clearing was almost in sight, my heart was pounding from running, and my head was starting to hurt which meant that I was going to black out in a few mintues. Before I could get to my safe havn, the clearing, everything started to blur. My body went numb, other then my head pounding, where I think that I might have hit it when I went down.

_I was sitting in a little 'mom and pop' dinner, but when I saw my reflection in a mirror It wasnt the same me.. I was.. I was beautiful, my skin was even paler then normal, my short hair was spiked out. Yet the only thing that was a major differance was my eyes, my normal boring blue, was gone and replaced by a almost hipmotizing gold color. _

_The bell over the door sounded and I looked to see the most hansome man ever. His honey-blond hair, was shaggy, and he had to be over 6'. I watched as I walked over to this stranger and started to talk to him. _

_"You've kept me waiting." I held my hand out making eye contact for the first time. Unlike me, this stranger didnt have golden eyes, he had blood red eyes. I didnt think that he was going to take my hand at first, but then he nodded and glabbed my hand. _

_"My appolozies, ma'am." _

I tried shaking my head, but the left side of my head was pressed agaist something. When I tried to move my arms, I found someone was holding them down. Fear rain cold through my vains, adrenaline pumping through my heart.

"Calm down ma'am. I'm just trying to help, you took a nasty fall." I felt like I was calm, but everything in my head was screaming that it was not normal that I was felling that calm. Getting my vision back, I thought it would be a good idea to look at my captor.

I felt like a bucket of cold river water was droped on me, my jaw went slak, and I could feel my eyes widen.. It was the man from my vison that I had, had not just 5 mintues ago.

* * *

**Hey, sorry its taken so long for me to get the next chapter out. tell me what you think and if i should keep going! thank ! (:**

**-Anny**


	3. Chapter 3

I _felt_ her _die!_

All I felt coming off her was pain, and then I saw her falling, and felt nothing coming off of her. It was like nothing I've ever felt, and before I knew what I was doing, I was holding her to my chest, listening for her breathing, for her heart to beat and for her to say something- anything. She was out for only 3 minutes, yet I felt like it was longer then I'd been alive.

She tried to shake her head, but she just ended up stilling with her face against my chest. Fear spiked through her to dangerous levels. Trying to send her calming waves, she did nothing but try to reject the calm.

"Calm down, Ma'am. I'm just trying to help. You took a nasty fall." She tried to look at me, having to blink a few times almost to regain her vision. A small gasp was let out of her, as her giant crystal blue eyes widened at seeing me.

"You…" She looked like she wanted to keep talking, but her sentence died off like she was at a loss for words.

"Are you ok, darlin'?" I can't help but get lost in her eyes. She makes me wish to be human again. Alice nods, and tries to speak again.

"I'm fine. Could you let me up now?" I glanced at where I was still holding her; she was basically in my lap. I was holding the hands that rested on her stomach, but the best part is that our faces were only separated by a few inches. I started to get up and helped her up on the way.

For the first time since I started watching her I got to see her face to face. Her hair was shorter from the last time I saw her, she was in almost all black aside from her blue skinny jeans. She looked like an angel.

"Who are you? Why are you out in my back yard? "As she asked her questions i could feel the fear and confusion coming off her. I saw her hand slid to the outside of her right boot, when she pulled her hand out she was holding a knife. How had i never noticed she carried that before?

"I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, Alice would you please put the knife down?" I want to avoid the question about me being in her yard as much as possible. She walked closer to me. Each step she took to me I match with taking a step back. I don't want to accidentally hurt her after I just tried to save her. Yet when my back hit the tree trunk I knew I couldn't go anywhere without exposing what i am.

"If I knew me having a seizure would bring my_ Guardian Angel_ out of the shadows i would have stopped taking my meds sooner."

"You've seen me before?" I gasped out. How? I was always so careful to stay up in the tree tops and to stay in the shadows? How did I manage to mess up and let her see me?

"I've been seeing you off and on since I was a little girl. I always knew if I got into too much trouble you'd save me, just like you tried to do today. You're my own _guardian angel_." She was so confident with what she thought she knew, but she had everything wrong I wasn't a guardian angel... I am a monster with an infatuation...

* * *

Sorry I havent posted in so long... But here is a chapter, and the next one is almost done so it should be done anyday now.. Review pleaseee :D thanks for hanging in there

-Anny


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Did I ever mention I don't own Twilight? Because I don't and the story is for pure amusement.**

* * *

"I'm no guardian angel... I'm the farthest things from it..." Jaspers hair fell in front of his face as he turned his head to the side, away from me. Moving so that I could look into his eyes again, the intense red of them were frightening... Yet I could do nothing but trust him if he wanted to kill me, or hurt me he would have done it within the years he's been watching me.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you... Before you try and keep arguing with me like I've seen you do so many times before, you're no monster... You've watched over me, you're an angel, and I'm sticking with that." When I finished explaining why he was my angel, his eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"You've _**seen**_? I don't understand." Even though I knew what I was talking about I felt like I was drowning in confusion. As I stammered out my explanation, I had to sit down I felt light headed from the emotions swirling around me body.

"They call them _Petit Mal Seizures _I've had them since I was six. A person with it "appears blank" for a period of seconds to minutes... But when I "appear blank" as they like to call it, I call it just blacking out. Anyway when it happens I have.. I have visions, always have I see things, and they always happen... no matter how bad they are.. "Looking down at my hands in my lap I was afraid to look up, afraid that he would have left.

I could hear a wood pecker, the final drops of rain falling off the leaves, yet I couldn't hear anybody breathing, or moving. With that I just knew that he had left. The man that was supposed to save me from this hell, left. Before even thought about it, I could feel the tears running down my face; my breath began to catch in my throat.

"Don't cry. Please..." His deep voice was soft, as he sat down next to me, and put an arm around me.

"I'm not crying..." I choked wiping my eyes with my sleeves, "Why do you think I'm crying?"

He craned this neck so that he was looking up at me. He smiled as he started, and talked to me.

"One because you have a tear running down you beautiful face, and the second reason is because, I can feel the sadness coming off you."

This time it was I who was looking confused. "I can feel emotions. They come off people all the time, no matter what they are doing or how they are feeling. They can't hide them from me. Same goes for you."

"Would you want to come back to my house, and get out of the cold rain?" It just fell out of my mouth before I could stop it! I could feel my face heat up, and I thought I was going to die from embarrassment.

"Maybe next time your parents are coming up the drive way... And I have to get back to the camp..." He looked away from me after he finished his sentence

"You will come back, right? I mean I know your real now... I mean I have so many questions for you. You don't have to hide from me... Please don't disappear now..." This time I wrapped my arms around his neck in panic that he would leave and never come back... He didn't move, or breathe, his arms where stiff by his side; his whole body was stiff and ridged.

"Alice... I'll come back. I'm not going to leave you, but I do have to go. "

* * *

**Hi Guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait... I've been crazy busy and my beta has been slackingggg (good for nothing cousin :)) But anywayyyy... Here's the next installment and I promise not to make my readers wait this long next time.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

I would never be able to leave her again. She knows about me now, she's not scared of me either ... I don't think so at least. I had to get her out of my mind before I got back to camp or Maria would know something was wrong.

A few hours after dark, I found a few newborns that were trying to get away. I wished I could let them go o wanted with everything to. Yet I couldn't. I had to grab them and carry them back overt shoulder, they were screaming, kicking and sometimes even biting, but I always throw them back in with all the others. Locked up like animals, and we are animals.

When I found Maria I decided not to tell her about the newborns. Her long black hair was pulled up in a neat little bun. Yet her cloths looked like they had been through the war.

"What did you find out about the town? Any tourists, people who wouldn't be noticed if they went missing?" Her voice was smooth, calm, yet her emotions were all over the place.

"I've been with you for how many years now, and you still try and hid your emotions from me?" I always put off answering her question, about the people as long as possible.

She moved over to my statue like form and molded herself to my side.

"I'm... Let's say worried about you. You haven't seemed yourself lately..." She looked at me as she was trying to get a read on _my_ emotions. "And I've been wondering that maybe I want to send someone into the town permanently. For them to go to the school and get me some students if need be." By this time she had wondered away looking out of the small window in the room we were standing.

"I was hoping that you'd be the one to go... Yet the way you've been acting I'm not sure if you're ready. "

Being put in town... I'd be able to be with Alice every day, no stalking, no secrets, nothing.. But what if she's not ok with that, what if she'd think it was creepy, or something. I looked to Maria hoping I wasn't giving off any of my anxiety, as always she looked as though she was in control. Maybe this was her testing my alliance to her... She does like testing us...

"I would be honored to take this job. But as always I would like to go into town for a day and make sure I'd be able to handle it before I completely take the offer, ma'am." She thought about it, but her emotions gave her off way before she was ready to tell me her answer.

"I will give you until this time tomorrow. I expect you to go into town and see how you can handle it. "

I knew she was done when she had stopped talking so I turned and left going back into town. Back to see her.

* * *

**APOV**

He had been right, my parents called for me almost as soon as he disappeared into the trees.

My mother had gone straight to the kitchen, and my father went right to his "office" neither one asking what I was doing out in the rain. They haven't been very nice to one another in a long time, and I've noticed it's easier to go and stay in my room.

My room was small; it had nothing but a bed and a desk in there. My walls were white, and it was a mess. So, I started to clean, which that always helps when I'm worried.

I can't stop thinking about _Jasper_. I know his name now. I know what he looks like for real, he's always been there for me, just in the shadows.

What will I do if he doesn't come back? What if he lied to me, what if he thought I was a freak because I thought I had visions?

I couldn't sleep questions just flew around my head making me sick. I knew that I was just worried and that most of what I was thinking was true.. But there's always a "what if" that will never stop haunting you...

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait, but here's another installment of the story! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!


End file.
